


The Favorite's Serum

by SubtextEquals



Series: The Servant and the Duke [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Intrigue, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Escape and the Return. Together, Sirius and Remus unravel the mystery of who is trying to kill Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favorite's Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank for the prompt "Regency" (which was extended to anything involving royalty).

Given Sirius’s track record with assassination attempts, they should have been prepared. Still, the furthest thing from Sirius and Remus’s minds as they rode back from a nobleman’s party was the threat of another assassin. Everything was clearer in hindsight.

One moment they were laughing, trading jokes about the various people there, when suddenly a bolt of lightning arced from the side of the road across from them. There was no thunder that followed, only a crackling sound of passing energy. The horses reared and Sirius’s threw him off. He was nearly crushed when the horse fell but he managed to roll away in time. Unfortunately, he moved right into the path of the assassin. His sword gleamed in the moonlight.

Remus had given up on calming his horse and was in the middle of dismounting when he saw his lover’s predicament. “Stupefy.”

“Protego.” The assassin made a simple hand gesture to block the spell and advanced on Sirius.

Remus’s lessons had only extended so far and it dawned on him that they were not going to make it out of this alive.

“Sirius.” He called and ran to his lover, prepared to put himself between him and the assassin if that was what it came down to. But he never had to test that determination. There was the flash of red and the assassin slumped over, mere feet away from Sirius and Remus. His sword fell from his hands.

Sirius got up, pushed Remus out of the way, and kicked the sword aside. Then he kicked the man just to be sure he was unconscious or dead, whichever it was he didn’t care and neither did Remus.

“Are you all right?” Remus asked, he looped his arm through Sirius’s and pulled him close. Sirius, though, was looking at someone else. When Remus followed his gaze he felt his heart stop.

“Albus?”

The older wizard looked very much the same as he had the last time they’d seen each other, years before. Wearier, perhaps, but still Albus Dumbledore.

“Remus, my dear boy.” Albus smiled and spread his arms.

Remus let go of Sirius and embraced his former mentor. “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“I had the same fear.” Albus took a step back and regarded Sirius. “I’ve heard much about you but I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Oh yes, Sirius,” Remus returned to his lover again, who had approached them warily but evidently with interest. Remus wrapped his arm around the man’s waist, reassured by the fact that he was still warm and very much alive. “This is Albus Dumbledore. I mentioned I had a teacher, back in the day, didn’t I? This is him. He’s the one who asked me to talk to you about your magic.”

“And how did you know about me in the first place?” Sirius asked and there was suspicion in his voice. “How did you know we would be attacked?”

“To answer your first question, I knew that you possessed the gift from an analysis of the magical auras in the city. Each person of magical ability reflects a certain aura and yours is impossible to miss. Consequently, that is how I found both of you. I had no way of knowing that you would be attacked.”

Remus turned back to their assailant. “Is he?”

“He is alive.”

Sirius also looked at the man lying prone on the floor. He threaded his hand through Remus’s hair. “Love, will you find us a guard? I need to have this man questioned.”

Remus would have liked to kiss Sirius but they had all ready risked much in public. There relationship was an open secret but still a secret. Instead he nodded, took Sirius’s hand and squeezed it gently before mounting his horse again.

“Will you stay, Albus?” He asked.

“Remus, I wouldn’t dream of leaving now.”

Sirius waited until Remus was gone before turning to the older wizard. “Did you really not know we would be attacked?”

“I suspected you might be. I have been looking for you for some time but we do not often cross the same path.”

“No, I don’t imagine so. What do you know of these attempts on my life?”

“Rather less than I should like to. I heard about the first from Remus himself, but I have been forced to rely on gossip for the second and that is, at best, unreliable.”

Sirius nudged the unconscious man with his foot once more then he bent and picked up the sword, examining it. It was brand new and bore no insignia but perhaps one of the smiths would remember forging it.

“I haven’t told Remus about the second assassin.”

“It seems that your hand has been forced. It’s not only your life at risk now.”

\---

It took some time to sort out the mess. Before they were done Sirius had sent Remus home, telling him that one of them needed to get some rest. After promising Albus that they would meet again, Remus set back for Grimmauld Manor. He’d told Sirius that he would check in on John before retiring for the night.

The infant was sleeping peacefully. Fortunately the boy’s mother was not in sight. On more than one occasion Remus had gone to visit his lover’s son and found Sirius’s wife there. As one might expect, things were beyond awkward. Sirius might have stopped visiting Elizabeth Black’s bed after Remus had returned but it was still uncomfortable to know that he was married.

Still, Remus felt sorry for her. No doubt she wanted what he imagined every woman did. A faithful husband, one that would treat her well and grant her many sons. One son was hardly enough, especially considering their first child had died in infancy.

Remus said silent prayer over John that he wouldn’t suffer the same fate. He’d grown to love the child as his own. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead and said goodnight to the nursemaid.

All was well but still he couldn’t sleep. He knew he wouldn’t be able to until Sirius returned to bed and that promised to be at least a few hours away. It was close to dawn when he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Sitting up, he saw the door open to the bedroom.

Sirius took in the still burning candles and smiled softly at Remus.

“I did tell you to sleep, didn’t I?”

“Fortunately for me I’m not your servant anymore.” Remus rose and walked over to his lover, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Did you find out anything?”

“Nothing new.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist. “I should have told you but I didn’t want to worry you.”

Remus’s brow furrowed. “What is it?”

“While you were—while you were gone another assassin tried to have me killed. If you hadn’t taught me those spells when we were younger I might not be here.”

“What did you learn from him?”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing. Another Death Eater. This one was the same.”

“But this one had magic.”

“Yes,” Sirius frowned.

“Sirius, you need to be careful.”

Sirius flashed him a lopsided grin. “I’m always careful.”

“Sirius—”

“I know.” He nuzzled Remus’s nose. “You be careful too.”

“I’m not the one they’re trying to kill.”

_No,_ Sirius thought, _but that won’t stop them._

\---

They slept uneasily that night, even in each other’s arms. Sirius was usually the one to hold Remus, especially given the other man’s propensity for nightmares, but this time Remus settled around Sirius. He pressed close and held him tightly. Sirius rubbed his arm until he felt sleep come close to claiming him and he let it. But no sooner had he fallen asleep than he was awoken.

“My lord?” It was Alastor Moody, the man he’d placed in charge of guarding his family and the man overseeing the interrogation of the assassin.

“Mm yes?” Sirius nudged Remus’s arm away as he sat up.

“The assassin has given us information.”

“What is it?”

Moody paused and his one eye drifted to Remus, who was slowly wakening.

“Well?” Sirius demanded, not even giving that moment of hesitation a response.

“All he will say is ‘Lestrange.’”

Sirius felt a chill go through him. He had suspected, but then he had suspected so many other people. Knowing was something else altogether.

“Do you have any proof?”

“Just his word.”

“That isn’t good enough. I need evidence before I make any accusations.”

Moody bowed. “Yes, my lord.” He gave Remus one last glance before leaving.

Remus wrapped his arm around his lover. “Sirius?”

“My cousin.” Sirius pressed a hand to his forehead as he leaned back against Remus. “It’s my cousin. I should have known.”

“You have the Death Eater’s word.”

“Which is as good as dirt, especially against another lord. Bellatrix married into a powerful family. But she doesn’t stand to inherit so why?” Sirius groaned.

His son.

“She wants someone she can manipulate. Easy to do that when my child is only an infant.”

“Sirius, what are you—”

“It all makes sense now. She was close to Regulus. The first assassination attempt was so that he stood to inherit lands instead of me. When he died, there was no point in trying to kill me as the lands would go to the crown. But now that I have an heir…” He heaved a sigh and let Remus cradle his head.

“At least I know John is safe.” Sirius continued.

“Worry about it tomorrow.” Remus kissed Sirius’s brow. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He whispered.

Sirius ran his hands down Remus’s arms. His fingers found the slight indent from where the cuffs of bondage had cut into Remus’s wrists.

He didn’t have to say a word. Remus understood perfectly clear.

“You did everything you could.”

“And I know you’ll do everything for me.” Sirius said. “But it might not be enough and if it’s not I want you to know—”

Remus silenced him with a kiss. “It will be dawn soon. You should get some rest.”

Remus lay on his back and Sirius rested his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in his lover’s scent.

“I love you.” He murmured as he drifted closer to sleep.

“I love you too.” Remus stroked his hand through his love’s dark hair.

\---

The next day Remus paid a visit to an old friend. He had to find out where she was living from Albus and learned, to his surprise, that his friend had moved up in status. It seemed they shared something else in common other than magic. They both shared the beds of powerful lords. While Remus had been imprisoned Lily had won the eye of James Potter, to the point that the man hadn’t even married. She was his only mistress, his one love. Remus couldn’t deny that he was jealous but she could give James what Remus could never give Sirius: a son.

With Lily heavily pregnant, Remus took care embracing her. They talked for some time about their life. Lily delicately refrained from making any mention of Remus’s imprisonment.

Finally, Remus broached the subject that had brought him here. “Lily, I have a favor to ask… can you make the veritaserum potion?”

\---

It took over a month for Lily to complete the potion and in that time Remus saw daggers behind every corner. Every night he went to bed afraid that he might not wake at all or worse, he would only to find Sirius in a pool of blood beside him. His nightmares returned but he didn’t have the heart to tell Sirius that when he woke shuddering and crying out his lover’s name it wasn’t because of the years spent in prison. Then again, he didn’t have to.

One night, after yet another nightmare, Sirius pulled Remus close and whispered in his ear.

“Nothing is going to happen to me.”

And Remus knew that Sirius had no right to say that. He knew it could be another empty promise, as Sirius had made before when they ran away together and he said that they wouldn’t be found. But damn him, Remus believed it.

He let Sirius slide his hands beneath his breeches. And soon he peeled away both of their clothes. Their hands pressed tightly into the other’s skin as they made love. Sirius moved over Remus, inside of him. The sounds of each other’s panting and the rushing of blood through their veins was all that they could hear until Sirius moaned Remus’s name.

“Please…” Sirius cried and Remus both knew what he was begging for and had no idea at all.

“I love you.” Remus cried, hips bucking to meet him thrust for thrust.

“I’ll never leave you. I’ll never let them take you from me again. Remus…”

Remus lost the rhythm of their movements. Sirius’s words, usually so comforting, brought up nothing but painful memories and the knowledge that Sirius had let him go so readily.

_It wasn’t his fault._

Sirius must have read his thoughts, noticing how Remus had faltered. “I’m sorry.” He said and, to Remus’s surprise, he started to pull away.

Remus’s nails dug into the skin of Sirius’s back as he held him close. “Don’t stop.” He whispered into Sirius’s ear as he rocked back against him, restarting the pace that they’d lost. “I love you.” His hands slid down to rest on the small of Sirius’s back. “And I want you, now and always.”

They were both desperate to hold onto the moment and each other. But it inevitably passed. It always did and morning came. They were forced to spend their days apart and Remus’s only solace was that soon the veritaserum would be complete.

\---

Finally, Lily sent for him and when Remus returned it was with the potion. He called for Sirius.

“What is it?” Sirius was pale when he swept into the room and there was concern clear as day on his face. “You sent word that it was urgent? Are you all right?”

Remus cursed himself for not clarifying. “Yes, I’m fine. But I have something for you.”

Sirius blinked. “Remus, I was in the middle of a very important—”

If Sirius had been any closer Remus would have swatted him for having such a one track mind. “I know better than that. No, I had a friend make the veritaserum potion for you. Whoever you give it to will be compelled to tell the truth for several hours after.”

“But why would—oh. Oh, you clever man.”

Remus smiled. “I told you I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Remus, I promise you I am going to make you the happiest man tonight.”

Remus stepped forward and cupped Sirius’s face in his hand. “You always do.”

\---

One week later Sirius Black threw a banquet at his manor. It would have been impolite to refuse, not that that had stopped the Lestranges in the past. Sirius was convinced that most of his guests came to see if he would start a scandal (especially with that young man he’d freed from prison).

They were not disappointed. Sirius slipped the veritaserum into his cousin’s goblet, skipping her husband so that the scene would be more believable. He only needed one of them to implicate themselves.

It started subtly. Bellatrix had delivered a jab about how exhausted Sirius was looking and one wondered at why he must be staying up so late. Sirius led the conversation to the assassination attempt, something only guessed at lately. The dinner table was hushed as each of the guests pretended to be contemplating their food when in reality they were listening with rapt attention.

And that was when Sirius struck. The question was veiled but Bellatrix bit. She took a sip of her goblet and responded icily but candidly, revealing her part in the plot and her husband’s. She even went as far as to implicate her husband’s brother.

_Got you._

Sirius feigned surprise, pretended he must have heard wrong. Rodolphus Lestrange’s reaction was priceless and played just as much into Sirius’s hands as anything else.

He stood and quickly moved to his wife. “My lord, she has had too much to drink. She doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

“A little drink does tend to reveal secrets.” Sirius responded coolly. “But I’m sure you’re right. I’m sure she has nothing to do with this, do you?” He asked turning to Bellatrix again. “This is all a joke?”

Bellatrix laughed. “No, the joke is on you. The next time you won’t be so lucky, cousin.”

The scene went on until finally the guests were starting to excuse themselves. When it was clear that they believed, Sirius struck, ordering that the Lestranges be arrested on suspicion of conspiracy to murder.

\---

That night Sirius held his sleeping son. He rocked the child in his arms, patting him on the back and soothing him. Remus slipped up behind him and placed a kiss on his neck.

Sirius turned and smiled. He carefully deposited John back in his crib. His hand lingered over the child, rubbing his back one last time before stepping away. When they left the infant’s room Sirius’s wife was waiting for them.

Sirius froze for a moment. “Elizabeth.”

“I’m glad that you caught the people behind your assassination attempt.” She said.

The awkwardness hadn’t left Sirius yet. “Thank you.” He said shortly.

“Whatever else you are, you are a good father.” Elizabeth gave a rather pointed look Remus’s way before leaving.

“Backhanded as that compliment was, I’m tired enough to take it.” Sirius said, yawning behind a closed fist. “Come to bed?” He asked Remus, taking his hand. “I’ll repay you for the veritaserum in the morning.”

“Will you?”

“Mmm.” Sirius lifted Remus’s hand to his lips. “Doubly so.”


End file.
